The Double
by Simply01
Summary: Things ain't always what they seem in the Underground, and that holds doubly true in the Above.  Jareth goes to check on Sarah only to find himself eye to eye with someone entirely different. Jareth and OC pairing.


Hey there! New story idea to try out, another 'what if?' I've had running in my head. For all intents and purposes Sarah was 17 when she ran the labyrinth…because anything younger just seems wrong with the direction I wanna take.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to them, unless it belongs to me, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell which is which…and if not, then you haven't been in this fandom very long, now have you?

* * *

"Hey guys," Sarah called over her shoulder. "What've you been up to today?"

"Not much Lady" answered a horned goblin as it climbed onto her bed.

"King still in bad mood," replied Teak.

"It's best to stay outta the way," the third confided, patting her leg.

"He's still upset?" Sarah asked, a bit shocked. "It's been almost two months, I thought he would have moved on by now."

"Maybe if you would –"

"Oh no, Teak," Sarah interrupted, "Don't even start. I'm not going back and I'm definitely not going to apologize, not to him."

The goblins, by now all on the bed, were quiet as Sarah went back to her task.

"Whatcha doin' Lady?" the horned goblin asked, watching as she emptied her closet.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm packing. I go back home tomorrow morning."

"But Lady is home" said the third goblin, looking confused.

"Well…yes…but, I have to go back to my other home." Sarah explained, as she began placing clothes into the suit case at the end of the bed.

"Will Lady be gone long?" asked Teak, peering into the suit case.

"A couple months," She answered, turning to attack her dresser drawers. "I might be back for Thanksgiving, but if not then I'll be here for Christmas." She turned back toward the bed with an armful of clothes and stopped. "Guys, come on, get out of the suit case."

Clothes had been scattered from the suitcase, where the three now sat , piling clothes back onto their laps. "We're gonna go with you Lady," said Teak, reaching over the edge for more clothes.

Sarah dropped her armful on the bed with a laugh. "Sorry, but you guys can't come with." She lifted them out and set them on the floor. "And, since I won't be here, you guys have to promise me that you won't come back."

The horned goblin scratched his head. "How are we gonna see Lady again if we can't come back?" he asked.

"Hoggle will let you know when I'm here, and then you can come visit," she answered with a smile. "Okay guys, let me get a hug good-bye, I've got a lot to get done tonight."

* * *

Jareth sat sprawled on his throne, rapidly tapping his riding crop against his boot, lost in thought. It had been months since his defeat at the hands of that girl. Months spent rebuilding the city she had trashed. Months spent repairing HIS castle that SHE destroyed. Months spent getting over her…and failing miserably. But SHE, he raged, she was over him almost the moment she returned home. Not only was she over him, but she seemed to have forgotten him completely. She dared to welcome his traitorous subjects with open arms into her home and never gave a thought to him. It wasn't fair!

"Gods, I'm starting to sound like her now," he groaned, throwing an arm over his face. The relative quiet of the room gradually registered with him, and he cautiously peered out wondering what miracle had brought it about.

The goblins stood clustered together at the far end of the room mumbling amongst themselves. Jareth watched with mild interest as they somberly dispersed in small groups. He swung out his riding crop, effectively stopping the two goblins passing closest by the throne.

"As afraid as I am to ask, what are you idiots up to?"

"We're not doing nuthin King," one replied, passing each other a poorly hidden look.

Jareth smiled grimly. "Bog. Now, would you care to tell me what's going on?" The goblin glanced nervously to where his friend had once stood.

"T-t-the Lady, she left…went home," he stuttered with a cringe.

Jareth sighed impatiently and dropped his arm back to his side. "Of course she left, she left months ago, why is this news to you?"

"No,"he said, shaking his head sadly, "Lady left this morning, going to different home. Said we couldn't visit until she came back. Lady will be gone a long time." With a sniff the goblin walked over to join another group of dejected looking goblins.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he pondered the goblin's words. Going to a different home? Time moved slower in the aboveground, so a few months here would have been…what? A mere matter of weeks up there? What could have happened in such a short time that would cause her to leave? Casting a glance at his moping subjects he decided to find out the answer on his own.

* * *

The barn owl sat on a high tree branch, trying to see past its own reflection on the window and into the darkened bedroom. Emitting a small hoot in frustration, it was about to leave when a car pulled into the driveway. From his perch he watched as the passenger door opened and out stepped a petite brown haired girl. Mentally cursing his obviously confused goblins, Jareth briefly considered leaving before coming to the conclusion that since this visit had been made with the intent of checking up on the girl, he might as well make it a thorough check.

Watching as the girl retrieved some luggage from the car and made her way to the house, he relented slightly in his plans to bog every teary-eyed goblin in sight when he returned to the castle. The girl had obviously been up to something. He sat, quietly waiting, thinking it would only be a short matter of time before she made an appearance in the room before him.

* * *

After an hour he was somewhat irritated. After two he had decided to bog all of his subjects. When the moon had risen high over head and the room still lay dark, he was nearly livid. He had gone out of his way to see to it that she was safe and unharmed, and this was the thanks he received for it? To be left sitting outside in the dark without so much as a second thought? She had truly gone too far.

He entered the dark bedroom in a flash of glitter. A cursory glance confirmed it truly was empty. Ghosting through the door and blending into the shadows he swept through the upstairs rooms, pausing briefly when he came upon Toby asleep in his crib, before continuing on. He found her in the bedroom down the hall. Towering over her he began to feel some of his anger seep away. She laid curled on her side, long wavy brown hair fanned out across the pillow, sheet pushed down to her waist. Her arms were stretched slightly out, as if inviting him to lay within their loose embrace.

He frowned slightly as he continued to look down at her. For all that this looked like his Sarah, her spark of magic was missing. As he leaned closer to study this puzzling turn of events, the girl shifted in her sleep, and then opened her eyes slowly, staring directly at him. In the pale moonlight streaming through the window, he saw not the flashing green eyes that he remembered, but pale blue ones, slowly coming into focus.

Blinking, she glanced him over quickly, before giving a small sleepy smile. " Hm. You must be Jareth. Do you normally spy on sleeping girls, or is this a special occasion?"

Standing up quickly, he replied somewhat coldly, "You are not Sarah."

Reaching for the sheet, she pulled it snugly over her shoulder, giving a yawn and replying, "This is true."

Frowning he added, "And I do not spy on sleeping women."

"Ah," she nodded with a small laugh, "Then I shall consider this an honor, oh Goblin King." Rolling over to lay on her other side, she dismissed him with a small wave of her hand. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, however I've had a really long day, so if you don't mind…"

Jareth felt his irritation growing; after all, who was she to dismiss him? "Where is Sarah, and who are you?"

"I'm Tess," she said with a tired sigh, "and Sarah went back home. She lives in New York with mom. She was only here on vacation. We switch in the summer."

Feeling slightly confused, he stepped closer to the bed. "Switch?"

Tess rolled back over to face him. "Yes, switch. I live with Dad, she lives with Mom. We switch for the summer, a couple holidays here and there." Giving an exasperated sigh at his expression, she continued "Sarah's my sister. We're twins? Seriously? She told me she caught you watching her before, out the window…which, just for the record, is kinda creepy. Come on…different bedrooms?" She waved a hand slightly, indicating the room.

Watching her intently, he asked "Sarah talks of me?"

"Well…sorta. It was more a quick 'don't freak out if you're accosted by goblins when you go home, and by the way keep your curtains closed so their king can't spy on you' kinda talk."

Glancing over at the opened curtains he raised a brow at her. She gave a small shrug and mumbled "Eh, what've I got to hide?" Stifling a yawn, she looked him in the eye. "I'm beat, I gotta get some sleep. Stay, go, I don't care, just don't let Dad catch you in here. Good-night Jareth." Dismissing him for the second time that night, she rolled over, back facing him, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Jareth stood there for some time watching her. The realization that this was indeed not Sarah, and the shock it brought with it had come and gone. She would be easy enough to track should he feel the need to find her. A curious notion filled his head. Sarah had rejected him, nearly outright, but this one…her double…had carried out a rather civilized conversation with him. A small part of him admitted that it would be rather cruel to force her to play Sarah's part. A larger part reminded him that his generosity had gotten him nowhere. It was Sarah he desired, and if he couldn't have her, then he might as well have the next best thing.

* * *

Not sure how far this will go, or even where it will go, just wanted something a little more light and fun since my other story is somewhat serious.


End file.
